RockmanEXE: Sweet Dreams
by Kawaii Petal-Chan
Summary: Rockman and Roll are both plagued by reoccurring nightmares, and their netops are worried. Do these nightmares have something to do with the sinister navi that has just appeared? RockxRoll, NettoXMeiru. Rated Teen to be safe.


_Hi! Kawaii Petal-Chan here again! This is my first Rockman.EXE fanfic; I've done Megaman NT Warrior already. This one stars my own villains, ones that I have spent a while creating. (In other words, DON'T TAKE THEM!) This one will probably take a while, since I am practically illiterate on Rockman.EXE. But I will do reasearch! I promise! So if it has bad continuity with the show, don't sue me. I'm a newbie!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman.EXE or any of the characters, but the villains in this story and the plot line are my very own, and they are not to be used without my consent. Ok? **

* * *

**Rockman.EXE: Sweet Dreams**

Chapter one: Fears

Roll.EXE smoothed the skirts of the big, fluffy white gown. She had been waiting for this day for so long, and now it was here. She glanced at herself a few more times, just to make sure she looked great, then she stepped into the hallway. The music had begun, and she picked up her bouquet of cyber-flowers and began the slow, sedate march down the long aisle.

There he stood, looking oh so dreamy in his black tuxedo, his bright green eyes twinkling into a smile. She approached him and took his arm in a gentle but firm grip. Then, they turned to face the navi before them.

Before the navi could say anythin, the peaceful, idyllic moment was shattered as the building collapsed around them in a shower of data. The groom leaped in front of Roll to protect her, and by looking around him, she saw through the rubble an evil-looking navi with a cloak like bat-wings, surrounded by hordes of others. The groom formed his buster and prepared to fight, but was soon surrounded by the evil navis. Roll ran closer, and was just in time to see one of the navis, a savage beast-like creature, thrust it's hand straight through the groom's middle. Data spurted from the wound, and Roll ran over and cradled the groom in her arms. He tilted his face up to look at her, and she noticed his green eyes were glazed and dull.

"Good . . . bye . . . Roll-chan . . ." he gasped, and then closed his eyes and Roll watched in horror as he was deleted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roll screamed. She started, and swayed, then realized that she was in her own PET. She was wearing her normal outfit, there was no groom, no church, and by the looks of Meiru's room outside, it was nighttime. "Just a nightmare . . " Roll murmured. "But it was so real . . ." She shuddered and hugged herself, trying to drive away the horrible dream. _It's just a dream,_ she thought,_ so why am I so terrified?_

* * *

Rockman.EXE glanced around the deserted system, then logged back into his PET. He wore a puzzled expression on his face. 

"I don't understand," he muttered. "The system is empty. There's no viruses anywhere."

Netto frowned. "Then I wonder why Meijin Eguchi wanted us here . . ." he mused aloud.

Rockman noticed a shadow move behind Netto. He tensed, ready to fight.

"He didn't," a sinister voice growled with a harsh, grating chuckle. "_I_ did. You've been the thorn in my side for too long, Hikari Netto. But no more." The next moment, time itself seemed to slow down. The shadow moved and light glinted off something round and metallic. Two incredibly loud bangs echoed in the dimly lit room, and a wave of fear, pain and surprise washed over Rockman through his link with Netto. Then he saw Netto's body jerk, then crumple to the floor, the PET hitting the ground and skittering away.

"NETTO-KUN!" Rockman screamed. Netto was still. Way too still. Rockman panicked. He felt so helpless, and the shadow was getting closer. "NETTOO-KUNNN!" Rockman cried. His eyes snapped open. He held his head, and tried to relax. That would definately been classified as a "nightmare," although it was the first he had ever experienced. He shook his head, more to take his mind off his eerie experience than anything else. That was his worst fear; to be forced to stand by, totally helpless, as someone else got hurt. He definitely needed to recharge some more, but he was too terrified. Besides, it was only two hours before he had to try to wake Netto up . . . .

* * *

"So, how did it go?" the shadowy voice purred. 

The violet, black and blue navi gave a thin, sinister grin. "Everything's going . . . dreamily. . ."

The figure nodded. "Good job. Now . . . are you ready to begin Phase Two?" The navi grinned, the small amount of light glinting off bright, pointed teeth.

"All keyed up . . ."

"Excellent . . ."

* * *

_So, how'd you like my first chapter? Spooky, eh? Well, it's going to get worse. Much worse! Wait until the villain is formally introduced! See you then!_


End file.
